


Love Story

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5780 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Hanukkah, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 1, Jewish Character, Jewish Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Lily and Remus had been friends for forever. There was nothing more to it.Lily's friends aren't convinced.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans
Series: Chanukah 5780 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562047
Kudos: 23
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round One!, xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> featuring some of the Ravenclaw AU crew. This is a muggle AU, so reading the Ravenclaw AU is not needed to understand this fic.  
> Written for [HP Rare Pair Bingo](http://hprarepairbingo.tumblr.com/) prompt M039: Katharine McPhee's "Love Story"

Though they’d been friends practically forever, Lily had never really considered Remus in that light. She knew as well as anyone that he was bisexual (and so as she) – and they’d even been the first people they had, respectively, come out to – but just because they were  _ capable _ of being attracted to someone of the other’s respective gender didn’t mean that Lily had ever really been attracted to  _ Remus. _

To be sure, they had a lot in common.

They were both Jewish, for one thing, and both even the product of interfaith marriages – both of them had Jewish mothers and goyische fathers (who had been more than willing to raise their children as Jews). Both of them came from middle class families (though she had no idea how Remus managed to befriend so many posh people). They read a lot of the same books, enjoyed a lot of the same subjects, watched a lot of the same television programmes.

They even, somehow, had similar tastes in both guys and girls.

Though that last one was not without exceptions. Lily could never understand what Remus had seen in Sirius Black in high school, even though Regulus, Sirius’s brother, was one of her best friends. Likewise, Remus had said more than once that he couldn’t understand why Lily had ever dated Marlene – and, well, she had to admit that she and Marlene were better off as friends.

She knew people joked about them being perfect for each other, but Lily honestly never saw it. Having a lot in common – as much as she and Remus did, anyway – hardly meant that they were soulmates.

“It’s such a cliché,” Lily complained to Regulus one day over lunch.

“It is,” Regulus agreed. “Though I’m hardly one to talk.” And yes, it was true that Regulus had fallen in love with his best friend, and that everyone had seen it coming from a mile away. They were happy, engaged to be married, and Lily was happy for them, but it wasn’t the same thing at all. Regulus and Max had been in love with each other for  _ years. _ There was nothing like that between Lily and Remus.

“Two people can just be friends – even when they’re both bisexual.”

“I’ve never said anything to the contrary,” Regulus said. “I’ve plenty of friends who are gay or bisexual men who I’d have never dated. Christ, could you imagine if I’d ever tried to date Isaac?”

Lily shook her head. “He’s too high strung for you. You’d both be miserable.”

“And the sex would be  _ terrible.” _

“Have you heard that he’s bad in bed, or anything?” Lily asked. Regulus, after all, knew Isaac far better than she ever had, even if she’d started in the same program as Isaac at the same uni.

“No, but – well, you know how he is about needing to control everything. That kind of thing goes two ways in bed: either he’s a complete sub, or he’s a complete dom. I can’t really deal well with either. And I don’t think he’d enjoy fucking me, either.”

“He’d probably pick you over Max, though.”

Regulus laughed. “He’d probably pick  _ James Potter _ over Max. I love Max – more than anything – but… god, he and Isaac have a very distinct relationship, and sex could never factor into it.”

“You think?”

“Maybe, if Max and I weren’t together, Max  _ might _ manage to talk him into it, but neither of them would enjoy it. Max is – he’s sort of a bit of a free spirit.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Lily said. Max was a bit reckless and  _ quite _ impulsive, but Regulus had always evened him out well.

“You know, he talks all the time,” Regulus said.

It took Lily a second to understand what Regulus meant by that. “You mean in bed?” Regulus had never been one to talk about his sex life before, though it wasn’t as if Lily didn’t know he and Max had sex.

_ “All _ the time,” Regulus said. “The more he’s enjoying it, the more he talks. I think it’s sweet.”

“You two really are  _ perfect _ for each other,” Lily said.

“I know,” Regulus said. His cheeks were slightly pink as he said it. “Sometimes I still can’t quite believe that he feels the same way, but – Jesus Christ, I think I’ll die if I don’t get to marry him. Sometimes I still can’t believe that he’s really, properly agreed to be my  _ husband.” _

Lily really couldn’t imagine feeling that way about another person. She supposed it would come in time (or, maybe, that Regulus might ease up a bit when he was no longer in the middle of his extended honeymoon phase, though he’d lasted this long).

* * *

It was Remus’s idea to have a Chanukah party in the first place. Lily thought it’d be fun; she’d never really had one before. Her parents liked to have both her and Tuney up for the first shabbos during Chanukah, but that didn’t really count as a  _ Chanukah party. _ And her university certainly hadn’t held any, and afterward, she’d been too busy with university, and then with her foundation program and training.

“Max had one a few years ago,” Isaac said over the phone. “Weren’t you there?”

Lily tried to think about it. “I think I only managed to stop by for a few minutes,” she said. “I had to work the late shift, so I couldn’t stay. Or drink.”

“Oh,” Isaac said. “Yeah, that’s right.”

Lily didn’t think Isaac regretted changing his program one bit. Besides, if he’d finished his foundation program, he might not have met his boyfriend. With their luck, he’d have been on a shift when Dan had gone to services to say kaddish for his grandfather’s yahrzeit.

“Sirius isn’t going to be there, is he?”

“I don’t think so,” Lily said. “But he’s Remus’s friend and Reg’s brother, so maybe?”

Isaac heaved an audible sigh. “Max won’t let that stupid crush I  _ used to _ have on him go, and he’ll embarrass me in front of Dan. On purpose.”

Lily rather thought – and she didn’t think this was being vain – that Isaac had once fancied her, too. Maybe he still did. “You know he only says that shit for a reaction.”

“I know,” Isaac said. “It’s just – I already  _ have _ siblings. I didn’t need another one.”

“Yeah,” Lily said. “I know how that is.”

“At least David has a cute kid I can dote on,” Isaac said. “All Max has is cats.”

“He loves you,” Lily said. “But maybe Regulus will help keep him in line.”

“I fucking hope so,” Isaac said. “I like Dan  _ so much, _ the last thing I need is for Max to ruin it by being a complete fucking arsehole.”

Lily rolled her eyes – only because it wasn’t a video call. “I don’t think Max will ruin anything. Dan’s pretty obviously mad for you.”

“I mean, I guess,” Isaac said. “But… really, Reg’s been useless at reigning Max in since they got engaged, and I don’t really want to risk it.”

“You don’t have to come if you think it’ll be that bad,” Lily said. She didn’t think that was really the case, of course, but as much as Isaac complained about Max’s and even Regulus’s dramatic streaks, he had one of his own. She supposed it was inevitable. He  _ was _ a middle child, after all. 

“Dan wants to,” Isaac said.

“This isn’t the first time he’s met Max,” Lily said. “It’ll be fine. And if Max really gets to be too much – just let me know, and I’ll distract him.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

The party was at Remus’s flat, and Lily agreed showed up early to help set up. She’d been over Remus’s flat so many times that it was practically a second home. She even had her own key.

Of course, she wasn’t an arsehole, so she texted Remus to tell her she was there.

**Lily:** here!

**Remus** : come in!

He was in his kitchen, grating potatoes when she got in.

“I brought the wine,” she said.

“Oh, great!” he said. “Lily, honestly, you’re a life saver. I had no fucking clue how much  _ work _ this would be.”

“It’s not too late to cancel.”

“Ha ha,” Remus said dryly. “If medicine doesn’t pan out, you should be a comedian. Sirius alone would kill me if I cancelled.”

“Sirius isn’t even Jewish,” Lily said, crossing her arms.

“Does that matter? It’s a party, and it’s Sirius.”

“Well, I guess not,” Lily said.

“Besides, Regulus  _ and  _ Isaac are coming – and Isaac is bringing his boyfriend. You know as well as I do that Sirius wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“And to think,” Lily said as she opened a bottle of wine, “sometimes I forget how horrible your other friends are.”

“They’re not all horrible,” Remus said, but he didn’t seem to have any actual conviction in his voice. “Not completely, anyway.”

“I’m sure,” Lily said. 

“They’ve got redeeming qualities,” Remus said. “It’s not as if I’m friends with  _ complete _ arseholes. You know Sirius would do anything for the people he cares about, and so would James.”

“I don’t think I’ve quite forgiven James Potter for not getting the hint, and by hint I mean me repeatedly telling him I’m not interested.”

“Can’t quite blame you there,” Remus said. “I’m fairly certain he still thinks you’re a lesbian.”

Lily laughed. “Definitely not a lesbian. Just don’t want to fuck  _ James Potter.” _

“Again: I can’t blame you there. I don’t want to fuck him, either.”

“That’s a relief,” Lily said. “I was starting to get a bit concerned.”

Remus pulled a face. “I assure you, the moment I decide fucking James is not  _ absolutely _ repulsive is the moment I’ve officially lost my mind.”

* * *

It was a Monday night, so Lily was careful to moderate herself. It wasn’t as if she was on call, or anything, but she did need to be at the clinic in the morning, and it was  _ probably _ bad form to show up hungover.

By nine, she realised that she was the most sober person in the flat. James Potter had probably come in drunk. Sirius Black  _ definitely _ had. Even, unfortunately, Max and Regulus were pretty smashed, which resulted in them snogging like teenagers in a corner.

“I actually thought they’d grow out of that,” Isaac said, though his words were slurring a bit.

“We all did,” Lily said.

“At least you don’t have to live with them,” Isaac said. “Though I think I’m going to have to sleep at Dan’s tonight.”

“I’m sure that’s such a disappointment,” Lily drawled. “Spending the night with your boyfriend.”

Isaac laughed. “I mean, he  _ does _ live a bit farther from campus, but I’m sure he’ll make it worth my while.”

“Isaac, it’s all right; you can say that he’ll let you eat his arse.”

Isaac laughed again, though his cheeks were tinged pink. “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

“Sure,” Lily said.

“Well, with those two,” – he jerked his thumb toward Regulus and Max – “someone has to have the sense to keep his sex life private, doesn’t he?”

“And we’re all grateful for that. Regulus has started the, er, unsolicited details about his sex life thing.”

“Of course he has,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes.

“I like Dan, though. And he seems to get on with everyone.”

“Thank god,” Isaac said. “Sirius hasn’t even tried to start shit with him.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that,” Lily said.

“Oh, I’m not. But he’s been awfully cozy with Remus all night.”

Lily glanced over toward them. Sirius had his arm around Remus and was leaning in rather close. What’s more, Remus didn’t look at all uncomfortable.

“Those two getting back together would be a disaster,” Isaac said.

“I don’t think that’s a concern,” Lily said, sounding more confident than she felt.

“Are you quite sure about that?”

As if to make matters worse, at that moment, Sirius threw his head back and laughed, pulling Remus close. Something in Lily’s gut churned uncomfortably, though she really didn’t know why.

“Remus would have said something,” Lily said. Her voice sounded unconvincing to her own ears. She took another sip of wine.

“Well,” Isaac said, clearly looking for some way to change the subject. “Have you seen the new Star Wars film? Dan and I went with Ruthie and Suzy opening night.”

She knew she should ask what Isaac’s cousin – whom he adored more than nearly anyone else – and her wife thought about Dan, but she couldn’t. Why was Sirius flirting so blatantly with Remus? Why was Remus not pushing him away? Why did it bother her?

“We’ve actually seen it twice more,” Isaac said, even though the film hadn’t even come out a week before. “And unlike some people – and by some people, I mean Regulus and Max – we didn’t spend the whole time  _ snogging.” _

“I wouldn’t take it personally. They’re all but attached at the face.”

“They’re not going to get back together,” Isaac said, following Lily’s gaze. “I’m sure Sirius is just drunk and single, and I’ve got a boyfriend, and Reg’s probably threatened him to make him behave around Dan, so he’s not started with me. What, is he meant to flirt with James Potter?”

“You probably have a point,” Lily said. But that didn’t mean she had to like it.

* * *

She was not prepared for Sirius Black himself to approach her. She’d always done her best to keep her distance from Sirius. He was gay, so that wasn’t the issue. But he was also loud and obnoxious and possessive (especially when it came to Remus and Regulus), and he’d been a horrid bully in school, and while she’d appreciated that he wasn’t the kind of raised-by-Tories Leftist who excused antisemitism in his party, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t subject to all other sorts of reactionary garbage dressed up in leftist jargon.

(And, really, she rather thought his condemning antisemitism had more to do with his continued closeness to Remus than it did with an actual concern of injustice, but perhaps she was being a bit unfair).

“Evans,” he greeted evenly.

“Black,” she returned. She wasn’t threatened by him. She wasn’t.

“You looked awfully cosy with Goldstein. Is there something I should tell his boyfriend?” 

Lily snorted. “Not unless you think kvetching about your brother and his fiancé snogging like teenagers is noteworthy.”

“You know Goldstein used to fancy you. Might still.”

“Funnily enough, Sirius, I’m quite clever. I, for one, just don’t see the point in needling him about it. He knows we’ll only ever be friends, and I know that he knows that.”

“Oh, right,” Sirius said. “I’d forgotten. You have to let Jem think you’re a lesbian, else he’ll try to flirt with you again.”

“I can assure you that James Potter is always the last person on my mind.”

“So, what, you don’t want a nice Jewish boyfriend? Goldstein’s pretty fit, you’ve got to admit that.”

“The reasons why I don’t want to date Isaac Goldstein are, quite honestly, none of your business, Black. Besides, he’s quite happy with Dan.” She took a long drink of her glass of wine. “Did you want anything from me?”

Sirius shrugged. “Just to annoy you.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “You’ve managed that, thanks.”

“You wound me, Evans.”

“Good.”

“Oh,” Sirius says, understanding finally dawning on his face. “You don’t actually think that Remus and I’ll ever get back together, do you? That ship has  _ sailed. _ Like, he’s a good lay, and a fucking fantastic kisser, don’t get me wrong. And it’s not like we never hooked up after we broke up, but — seriously, Evans. It’s over.”

“I don’t care,” Lily said. “It’s none of my business.”

“You’re not a good liar,” Sirius said. 

“I’m not lying.”

“You are. You’ve been in love with him since we were teenagers.”

“I have not,” Lily protested. The very idea was absurd! Remus was one of her oldest and dearest friends, but she wasn’t in love with him. She would have known if that were the case.

“Oh, you absolutely have,” Sirius said. “I get it. He’s gorgeous and kind and even that accent sort of does something for me.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “You might just be projecting.”

“I’m not. I’m over him. Have been for ages. Flirting’s just a bit of fun, and again: he’s a solid lay. I’m not going to turn him down, but we both know there’s nothing more to it. And you know, I have it on good authority that he  _ loves _ to go down on the girls he’s with.”

Lily pulled a face. “Always a pleasure to see you, Black.” She drained her glass of wine and walked away… and right into Remus.

“You all right?” Remus asked.

“Fine,” Lily said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You sure? You were talking to Sirius for a while.”

“He’s an arsehole, but give me a little credit. I know better than to let him get to me.”

“If you’re sure,” Remus said.

“Why is he even here? He’s not Jewish.”

“No, he’s not, but if I only invited other Jews, it’d be me, you, Ruth, Suz, Carol, Isaac, and Max.”

“That would have been enough,” Lily said unconvincingly.

“Wrong holiday,” Remus said with a smile.

Lily groaned. “Now I’m going to have ‘Dayenu’ stuck in my head.”

Remus laughed and started to sing, “Ilu, ilu hotzianu –”

“If you finish that, I  _ will _ leave.” That song was going to be stuck in her head all the way until Passover.

Remus’s expression turned serious. “Come here.”

Without waiting for a reply, he took her by the hand and led her to his room. It was empty and quiet. He shut the door behind them and led her to sit down on his bed.

“All right. What’s really bothering you?” Remus asked. He hadn’t let go of her hand. Why hadn’t he let go of her hand?

“I told you: Sirius.”

“Yes, I’d gathered that much. What did he  _ do?” _

“Nothing in particular. It’s just – he’s such a  _ prick.” _

“You realise I can just ask him what he did to agitate you,” Remus said, clearly not willing to accept that it was Sirius’s very presence at this party that annoyed her.

“Do you know how weird it is to be  _ that _ close with your ex?”

“You’re still friends with Marlene.”

“Yeah, and she doesn’t hang all over me in front of everyone!”

Remus didn’t respond immediately. He took a second, like he was trying to sort out what, exactly, he wanted to say. Which was stupid, because the fact of the matter was that Lily was probably never going to  _ like _ Sirius, even if she was close to two of the most important people to him.

“I don’t want to date Sirius. I haven’t got any feelings for him – not like  _ that. _ Not anymore. And I know he feels the same way. Things between us are over. There’s no way he and I would ever get back together.”

“I know that,” Lily said.

“Do you? Honestly, Lily, if there’s anyone I’m interested in dating right now, it’s not Sirius.”

Remus did want to date someone, then. Even if it wasn’t Sirius. It should have been a relief, but instead, it made Lily feel uncomfortable. Why did it make her feel uncomfortable? “Who is it?”

Remus dragged his free hand down his face. Lily registered that he was still holding her hand. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Why do you need to be drunk?” Lily said. “It’s  _ me. _ I can keep a secret. I still haven’t told  _ anyone _ about the time you cried during that one movie with the rat. Or that you even saw it.”

“That’s got nothing to do with it,” Remus said. 

“Then what?”

Remus looked up to the ceiling. “Lily, I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve years old.”

For a second, the words didn’t quite make sense. Lily realised that she was rather more drunk than she’d thought she was. “What?”

“Yeah,” Remus said.

And it… made sense. It made a lot of sense. It made more sense than anything else that evening. He was still holding her hand. So Lily did what any reasonable person would do in that situation: she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!  
> Please feel free to join my [Harry Potter discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
